


Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it

by Tentotea



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentotea/pseuds/Tentotea
Summary: Aradia Megido knows the importance of death, hell she celebrates it, but why doesn't anybody else?
Kudos: 6





	Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it

**Author's Note:**

> First time a charm, that's not the right saying lol. This is my first time posting anything I've written, so feedback would be great thanks!

The Maid of Time knows death well, that territory came with being a time player. 

After all, she had spent a fair bit of time as a ghost. Though, personally she wouldn’t recommend it to most people. Losing passion for basically everything you’d ever cared about wasn’t exactly fun. 

However, that was now in the past (although necessary for everything to play out properly). The Maid of Time, though she preferred to be called Aradia (as it was the name she had been given sweeps ago) was now floating through the vastness of space. 

Aradia Megido is a striking figure with a tangled mane of dark hair that falls down past her waist, candy corn ram horns, and crimson red irises that pop against the yellow sclera of the rest of her eyes. Her ensemble of godtier pyjamas and matching butterfly wings made her quite the unusual sight. 

Aradia isn’t quite sure where she was going at the moment, it will end up being somewhere important, it always does. 

She was alone for the next while, her usual companion the Mage of Doom was having another one of his moments. The ones where the gold blood just needed to be alone and perhaps yell at nothing in particular. 

The Mage of Doom...Sollux and Aradia would find each other again, they always do. 

For now though, it was just Aradia and the inky immense of space. No ghosts here, unless she came across a dream bubble. 

It was kind of funny, back before everything went absolutely apeshit, back on Alternia, when she wasn’t even six sweeps, Aradia always had the ghosts for company.

They understood her passion for death, in a way her friends never could. 

There were no ghosts for miles though, her thoughts the only other thing in this void. 

“Death was just as important as life, why shouldn’t it be treated as such.” was a thought often on Aradia’s mind. And once again it had wandered in. 

If she thought about it from others’ perspective, trolls and humans alike, there was a certain uneasiness about death. Perhaps, it came from the fear of the unknown and as the Maid of Time she already knew everything that was supposed to happen, but before Sgrub, war, and gods she was just Aradia Megido.

A troll who knew the importance of every bone she’s ever come across, because every bone told a story and that there was a lesson to be learned. Even in the tiniest distal phalange. 

After all, she wasn’t Aradia Megido, because she was the Maid of Time. She was the Maid of Time, because she was Aradia Megido.

With a thorough understanding and passion for the afterlife, no matter how “morbid” it may have been.

In the grand scheme of it all, it’s understandable of why her friends never showed any enthusiasm towards death. They all had their own affinity for their own aspects, Karkat and his tremendous leadership abilities, Nepeta’s knack for spotting possible pairings, and Kanaya’s desire to create. 

There were things that Aradia doesn’t quite comprehend about each of her friends, much like how they don’t quite “get” Aradia. 

Of course, Aradia Megido knows death well. She has an affinity for it, it’s deeply woven with her, right down to her core. She’s spent an uncountable amount of hours conversing with the dead, searching for bones deep in the ground, and she’s been a FUCKING ghost. 

“It’s time,” Aradia decides, with a giggle at her own pun. “To find Sollux.” 

She hopes he’s feeling better. 

Aradia begins to fly off in the direction she last saw the gold blood, knowing he wouldn’t stray too far. 

And even if Sollux did, Aradia knows they’ll cross paths. 

They always do.


End file.
